Realization (John Smith 10)
Story Zuko is relaxing with Mai, sitting on a couch. Both of them were silent, Zuko troubled. Mai: What’s wrong, Zuko? Zuko: It’s just, my father is having a war meeting today, and Azula was invited and I wasn’t. Mai: I’m sure it’s nothing. Zuko: All this time I wanted my father’s love, and now. (Then, a soldier comes in.) What?! Soldier: I’m sorry, Prince Zuko, but I’m here to bring you to the council room. Zuko: I’m, I’m invited to the war meeting? Soldier: Fire Lord Ozai said that he won’t start without you. (Zuko looks ecstatic, as he runs off after the soldier.) Mai is waiting outside the council room, when Zuko comes out, like in a daze. Mai: You okay? Zuko: (In a daze) Yeah. I guess. In there, I was finally the perfect child to my father. But, (He stops in front of a statue of Fire Lord Sozin) It wasn’t me. Mai: Can I do anything? Zuko: I need to be alone for a bit. (Zuko then storms off, leaving a concerned Mai.) Zuko is out in the courtyard, which was deserted. Then, a soldier approaches him. Soldier: Prince Zuko! It is an honor, sir. Zuko: Uh. Soldier: Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve just been transferred here in preparation for a possible attack. Zuko: Attack? Soldier: It’s said that the Water Tribe is planning a strike by the end of the week, during a solar eclipse. I’m so envious. You get to live a great life in the royal palace, and part of a lineage of the strongest Firebenders alive. Zuko: I’m not so sure. There are restrictions, rules, customs that need to be followed. Soldier: Well that’s the thing. You’re in a position to change your destiny. (Zuko perks up at this, confused.) Zuko: Who are you? Soldier: I am no one compared to you. Prince Zuko, who has the power and position to make life whatever he wants it to. I chose to be a soldier to do what I think is right. But you can do something about it. It is an honor to meet you. The soldier walks off, and Zuko walks in the opposite direction, his expression being completely lost. The soldier rounds a corner, his body morphing, turning into Sludge Blob. Sludge Blob: He should move on the Day of Black Sun. If I’m correct, and I’m sure the destiny thing worked. End Scene In an underground bunker, Fire Lord Ozai is sitting on his knees, with several guards in front of him. He is wearing formal Fire Nation robes, a large fire crown on his ponytail. Zuko enters the bunker, a sword sheath on his back. Ozai: Zuko. Why are you here? We are in the middle of a siege. Zuko: I need to tell you something. The truth. Ozai: Oh, boy. This should be good. (The guards leave.) Now, what is so urgent that you endanger us both? Zuko: Azula lied to you. She said that I killed the Avatar, when she was the one who did. Ozai: Why does this matter? Zuko: Because the Avatar is alive. He is most likely leading the siege. Ozai: Get out. Now! Zuko: No. (He draws his sword, which splits into two, single edged swords which he wields in both hands.) I’m here to speak my mind, and I’ll speak it. During my banishment, I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but it was simply your love that I wanted. Love from my father. But Uncle Iroh was more of a father than you ever were. Ozai: Oh, don’t speak to me of that traitor. And you must have a reason for doing this during the eclipse. Zuko: Uncle Iroh always talked about destiny, and how we can choose it. I realize that everything that’s happened has been part of my destiny. I am leaving. And I’m joining the Avatar. He will defeat you. Ozai: Why don’t you kill me yourself? Zuko: That’s the Avatar’s destiny. (Zuko puts his swords away, and walks away.) Ozai: Coward! Stick around. If you want to hear what happened to your mother that is. (Zuko stops, and turns around.) I petitioned with your grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon to make me his heir instead of your backwash uncle. He had just lost his son, and my father said if I wanted the title, I’d have to kill you. I considered it, but your mother was against it. She gave me an idea, one that would spare your life and give me the throne. She was banished for this treason. Now I see that banishment is too light a punishment. Ozai stands up, his body sparking. He then shoots lightning at Zuko, who sticks his fingers forward, taking it in. He then fires it back, hitting the ground before Ozai, causing an explosion. A smoke screen occurs, and when it fades, Zuko was gone. Zuko runs to the prison, finding the door off its hinges. He makes it to a cell, the bars torn apart. Zuko picks up a guard, who was tied up. Zuko: What happened? Guard: He’s, he’s not human. He was a one man army. (Zuko gets up and runs out.) End Scene Appa is wearing full battle armor, flying away from the capital. Chasing him is a Fire Nation balloon, Zuko on board. Zuko: Okay. (He inhales deeply, then exhales.) I just need to figure out how to convince them to take them into their group. I know they need a Firebending teacher, but they’ll probably attack on sight. Ugh! What can I do? ChamAlien: (Voice only) Be calm. Speak your conscious. You will have to convince the Water Tribe members, but you can do it. Zuko: Right. I have to stay (He stops, as if realizing the source. He turns, releasing a burst of flames at the spot the voice was coming from. Nothing happens, and he turns forward, disturbed.) The Western Air Temple is bulit into a cliffside, hidden from view above. Appa flies below, as they land. Aang: Ah! It’s been too long! Come on! I’ll give you guys the tour! Katara: Hold on! We need to talk. Aang: Okay. We can do that later. Sokka: No, we need to talk now. Toph: Our great plan to win the war failed. We need a new one. Sokka: Well, maybe it’s the old one. Aang just has to master all four elements. Katara: (Scoffs) Yeah right. And who are we going to get to teach Aang?! The Fire Nation is our enemy! There’s not a Firebender who’s on our side! Aang: Maybe I don’t need Firebending. Zuko: You probably will. (The group reacts, and get in position to attack, Aang wielding a staff, Sokka drawn a black sword.) If you can bend fire, than you can manipulate it. You can stop your opponent’s attack with it. Katara: You! What do you want?! Zuko: I, uh, I am here to offer my services to the Avatar. Aang: Guys, who is he? Sokka: That’s the guy we told you about, the one who chased us all across the world to capture John. Zuko: Whoa, wait a minute! Yes, I did do that, but I’ve changed! I saw the damage that the Fire Nation has done to the world, what my father has done, and what I have been a part of. I’m ready to make things right. Aang: Well, John did say that he would get me a Firebending teacher. Did you see him? Zuko: No. But I have a feeling he’s been helping all along. Aang: I will accept your help, and as my Firebending teacher. (Aang places his right fist to his left palm, and bows. Zuko duplicates this motion, and bows back.) Zuko: I am honored. (Katara glares angrily at him, and he’s slightly intimidated.) ChamAlien becomes visible on the war balloon, looking up. ChamAlien: Can’t go by ground. Toph will sense me. Have to change it up. ChamAlien turns into Ghostfreak, and flies around the Air Temple. He finds Zuko in a bedroom, Katara in the doorway. Katara: You may fool the others with your “reformation,” but I’m not fooled. Know that if you ever do anything to hurt Aang, that you go back to your old ways, even for a moment, I will end you myself. (She leaves, Zuko releasing a sigh of relief, as if he was holding his breath. Ghostfreak flies off.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Prince Zuko (main character) *Mai *Aang *Appa *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong Villains *Fire Lord Ozai *Fire Nation guards Aliens By Clone 2 *Sludge Blob (in sludge form and as Fire Nation soldier) *ChamAlien *Ghostfreak Trivia *John subtly convinces Zuko to join the Avatar. *Due to being from Zuko's point of view, the siege on the Day of Black Sun is not seen. *It's revealed Zuko can wield swords. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc